Oblivious
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: Lelouch, feeling overwhelmed from all the hubbub of being a star, decides to take a break. He meets Suzaku at a hotel. Suzaku has no idea how famous Lelouch is XD. AU, Explicit, M/M, Suzaku tops per OP's preference. :p


Lelouch threw a beret on top of the oversized sweater and sunglasses and peered critically at the mirror. All his recognizable characteristics – his violet eyes, his lean figure, his elegant hands – were hidden by the dark and bulky clothes. In fact, if Lelouch had to describe himself right now, he'd have to say that he looked like a rather unattractive young woman.

Perfect.

It wasn't the paparazzi he was hiding from, although they _were_ hunting him as well, it was his manager and his family, mostly. It wasn't the hard work Lelouch was running from (he quite enjoyed the endless rehearsals and frequent concerts and having to steal time to compose and arrange more music that led to more rehearsals and concerts) but the effects of that work – fame, notoriety, _fangirls_…

If he had to sit through another interview with screaming fans in the background, he felt like he might start screaming himself. He couldn't understand why people couldn't just enjoy the result of his work without seemingly craving _him_! It was irritating beyond all measure, as was the fact that it was his fame and not his art that had garnered his father's grudging respect and his brother's condescending guidance.

Screw them.

Lelouch had originally started with (and for) Euphie and Nunnally, mostly because they needed a male voice to balance out theirs, and once talks started about replacing them with more _suggestive_ vocalists, Lelouch had had enough. This had never been his dream in the first place and, frankly, he was sick of the whole thing.

…maybe hopping a train to another city had been overkill, but knowing Schneizel anything short of faking his own death wouldn't be enough to keep his brother from finding him.

If he'd hoped to escape his fame, though, Lelouch was sorely disappointed. This was the first hotel he'd come across and his freaking picture was plastered up on the 'things to do' wall – apparently his movie was playing at the local theatre. At least it had been three am and the teller had barely looked at him as he checked him in, yawning as he offered to carry his luggage upstairs. Lelouch didn't have any luggage.

What he did have, however, was a credit card in a fake name and access to a phone. A few calls and an overpriced delivery later, Lelouch had enough frumpy unattractive oversized clothes to keep him unknown and out of public sight. They were more comfortable as well.

All in all, a perfect disguise. Lelouch pocketed his phone and wallet and swept out of the room, aglow with the satisfaction of his own brilliance.

And straight into the arms (and full coffee cup) of one of the hotel's employees.

"Ohmighosh, I'm so sorry!" The boy stammered, his eyes wide with terror. Some of Lelouch's irritation disappeared at the sight of them, the rather striking juxtaposition of the greenest iris Lelouch had ever seen, vibrant and compelling, and the marked bags and red streaks that spoke of exhaustion. "I wasn't watching and… oh, it's all over your shirt…"

This thing was ugly in any case. Lelouch brushed himself off. "It's fine, I'll just get another." The coffee hadn't even been hot. It wasn't until he realized that the reason he could see the boy's eyes so clearly was that the sunglasses (and hat) had been knocked off that he started panicking.

If this boy recognized him and made a scene…

"Let me help." Oblivious to Lelouch's sudden anxiety, the boy fished around in his pockets for a napkin, dabbing at the front of Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch took in a sharp breath; no one but his siblings had touched him in years. This was weird.

He slapped the boy's hand away. "D-don't bother. It's fine, just…" He stood, groping for his fallen glasses and hat before returning to his room, throwing the sweater off immediately.

"I'll pay for any drycleaning…"

What? He'd followed him in? Lelouch whirled around, shocked. "Get out!" There was _no way_ he wouldn't be recognized now.

Indeed, the boy was looking at him completely differently now. "You're…"

Dammit. Lelouch glared, taking a step forward, his mind racing with possible threats or bribes…

"You're a _guy_!"

…that was not exactly what Lelouch had been expecting. "Your point?"

"Nothing!" The boy looked away, flushing. Lelouch frowned. He was wearing loose jeans and a black sleeveless shirt, nothing impressive or sexy. Maybe the boy was just embarrassed at mistaking him for a woman. At least he hadn't recognized him for who he was.

"Listen, it's fine. You can go now." The longer he stayed, the more of a chance he'd figure Lelouch out. "I'm not going to get you in trouble."

The boy shuffled his feet. "Thanks but…" He looked at Lelouch again. "Um… it didn't get on your other shirt did it?" He reached out and touched Lelouch's abdomen, firmly enough that Lelouch could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin cloth. It made his stomach jump. "Suzaku."

"…what?"

"My name's Suzaku Kururugi," The boy said. "Just in case you change your mind about the drycleaning."

"Lelouch," Lelouch said faintly in return. "Lelouch… Lamperouge." Suzaku took a step closer to him and Lelouch placed his hand on top of Suzaku's.

"Nice to meet you." Suzaku wasn't checking for dampness anymore, his hand lingering on Lelouch's pecs, circling idly. "If there's _anything_ I can do for you…"

Lelouch was not very used to flirting. But this was blatant enough that even he could pick up on it, pulling Suzaku in and sealing his lips with a kiss.

He wasn't sure what attracted him. The eyes, the embarrassment, the complete attitude change once he saw that Lelouch was male… There was something about Suzaku that was compelling.

And, also, he kissed back. More than that, he took control and walked Lelouch back to the bed, easily sliding Lelouch's oversized pants down before pushing him down to the mattress. "D'you have anything?"

Lelouch shook his head frantically, trying to get Suzaku's shirt off. Suzaku let him with a soft curse as he thought through his options. Lelouch marveled at his muscular chest.

"You clean?"

Lelouch was more than 'clean' – he was a virgin. He nodded.

"Me too." Suzaku frowned a little. "Want to just go ahead?"

Unable to trust his voice, Lelouch just nodded again. Suzaku's smile took his breath away for a moment, then Suzaku ducked his head down and took it away again with a searing kiss. "Roll over then."

Lelouch allowed Suzaku to lift his hips and roll down his underwear, exposing his ass. For a moment, he felt afraid and ashamed and excited, and then something hot and wet pressed against and then into him and all he felt was _sogood_…

Suzaku clearly knew what he was doing, his tongue making firm and confident passes over Lelouch's ass and then inside him, a little more each time. When Suzaku finally slid a finger inside him, Lelouch had to muffle his moan into the pillow. Nothing had ever felt that good.

"You're really tight." Suzaku's voice held a smirk that turned into a deep chuckle as he slid a second finger in and Lelouch cried out. "It's really hot." He fumbled around the bedside table for the complementary hand cream that was kept there. "Get… get back on your back. I wanna see your face."

Lelouch complied, flipping over and spreading his legs as Suzaku slicked himself up and pressed against him. It felt far bigger than Suzaku's fingers, even before he started pushing in.

"Hngh…"

"Yeah, just like that." Suzaku sounded breathless now with the effort of holding back. "Just let me in and I'll make you feel good."

Even caught between anxiety and desire and embarrassment, Lelouch managed to snort at that line. Too corny. The momentary relaxing of his defenses let Suzaku slide in almost all the way in one smooth thrust. Rather too quickly, in Lelouch's opinion. "Ah!"

"Hnn, _god_…" Suzaku's eyes met Lelouch's and his lips crashed down on Lelouch's as his hips rocked into him. "You feel so good…"

Lelouch wasn't sure when the rocking stopped and the thrusting started, but before he knew it, he was lying on his back, clinging to Suzaku's shoulders as he cried out with every sharp thrust that slammed the headboard into the wall. He had no idea how this had happened, all he knew was that he wanted… "More, Suzaku… _more_!"

"Y-yeah, I…" Suzaku shifted his grip and thrust deeper and harder and…

Lelouch tasted blood as he bit through his lip when his orgasm raced through him. Then nothing.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"…louch? Lelouch?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch wasn't sure what was wrong. Everything felt faint and fuzzy and yet sore and sticky.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Lelouch blinked, as if that would make the sight of a half naked boy leaning over him make more sense. "I've never seen anyone actually black out from sex before!"

…that didn't make any sense. None of this made any sense. He couldn't have had sex; Schneizel would never have allowed it and…

Everything came crashing down on Lelouch at once. Running away, this boy (the same boy, he realized, who hadn't recognized him when he checked in) spilling coffee on his shirt, then flirting, then… then _fucking_ him…

"This doesn't make any sense."

"First time?" Suzaku smiled at him. "We get a lot of people through here who just want a quick lay. You looked like the type, but…"

"Oh." Lelouch heard his voice as if from a distance. "You do this a lot then?"

Suzaku smiled again. "Nope." He leaned down and kissed Lelouch. "I don't screw at work. But I got off at seven and… you're hot enough to be an exception."

Lelouch supposed that was a compliment. "Does that mean you have the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah." Suzaku grinned, shifting atop Lelouch. "Why d'you ask?"

Lelouch smiled back and pulled him down. "You look exhausted. Get some sleep." He felt Suzaku stiffen in surprise, but wrapped his arms and legs around him, refusing to let him go. The friction of his bare skin against Suzaku's pants was a little irritating, but the moment Suzaku gave in, Lelouch cuddled comfortably in his arms. "After this, you can show me around town."

"Yes Your Highness." Suzaku yawned deeply before kissing Lelouch's head and falling asleep.

As it turned out, Lelouch had needed the sleep as well, having left his siblings after supper and arriving at this hotel in the wee hours of the morning and spending the next four hours mostly fretting. They both slept in past noon, and it was Suzaku's stomach growling that woke them up.

"Take me somewhere nice," Lelouch ordered, slipping one of his garish shirts on. "I'll pay, so make sure you make it worth my while."

Suzaku snorted. "Great. You're one of _those_…" He wrinkled his nose. "Do you really have to wear that shirt? And those glasses? You look…"

"Yes I do." Lelouch wondered if Suzaku was as clueless as he acted. Probably. "Do a good job as a tour guide, and I'll take off whatever you want later." He probably would in any case. For all the horror stories he'd heard about first times, this one had been wonderful, with only a mildly sore back and the need for a shower as the price.

Still, the promise immediately brightened Suzaku's face and led to Suzaku pressing him against the dresser, kissing him, so it was as good a reward as any.

Lunch was pleasant but nothing special, but Suzaku insisted on taking him out to a movie in return, so that was nice. It was playing at the same theatre as Lelouch's own movie (and Suzaku was _still_ clueless) but was dull enough that most of Lelouch and Suzaku's attention was in each other.

"My place is closer than the hotel from here," Suzaku whispered as Lelouch clutched his wrist and trembled with the effort of not crying out as Suzaku slowly but firmly worked his cock. "It's small, but it's clean."

"That's nice." Lelouch gasped, unsure of why Suzaku was bragging about his housekeeping skills when he _should _be focusing on other skills.

Suzaku chuckled and twisted his wrist, making Lelouch slam his hand over his mouth to keep quiet. "Wanna go there after the movie?"

Oh. _Oh_. "Yes. Please." The handjob was nice, but the thought of feeling that deep invasive _intimate_ embrace again… "Can we go now?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" Suzaku said, his smirk audible. "Why don't we finish you first, hmm?" His wrist gave that twist again and Lelouch grabbed his face and slammed their lips together in a rather graceless kiss, using Suzaku's mouth to muffle his groans as he came over Suzaku's hand and the bag of popcorn.

Suzaku snickered. "Rich topping, alright…"

"That's disgusting." But Lelouch couldn't get too upset, overwhelmed by endorphins and the sheer delight in being out with someone who would do _that_ to him, then make fun. Suzaku was different from anyone Lelouch had ever met. Which was a good thing, since Lelouch had been very close to regretting losing his virginity on a whim. He regretted nothing now.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The apartment _was_ small. Lelouch didn't really notice.

"God, why do you have to wear so many layers?"

Lelouch laughed as Suzaku finally managed to strip him of his last undershirt. "Maybe you should take something off as well. Make it even." He reached out, intending to put his suggestion to work when Suzaku grabbed him and threw him down on the bed.

"Nu-huh." He smirked. "My house, my rules." He grabbed a bottle of something out of a drawer and tossed it to Lelouch. "Here, get ready and I'll give you a show."

For a moment, Lelouch had no idea what Suzaku was talking about. then he saw the 'lubrication' label and flushed as he figured out what Suzaku was asking him to do. "You don't really…"

The words died in this throat as he realized what Suzaku meant by 'a show'.

Lelouch knew all about dancing provocatively. He knew that small, subtle movements could be used to great effect and save his energy for singing. He knew that (Schneizel made sure he knew that) as long as the audience's attention was on him they weren't ogling his sisters.

Suzaku took that theory and threw it out the window with huge, unsubtle gestures and vulgar hip thrusts and tossing his clothes around the room and… it was funny and cute and somehow really sexy.

Lelouch didn't even realize how hard he was laughing until Suzaku climbed on top of him, naked and clearly just as amused, and pinned him to the bed. "Did you get ready?"

"No," Lelouch admitted. "I was too busy taking in your graceful majesty."

Suzaku kissed him hard and ground his hips against him and Lelouch tossed his head back and groaned at the sheer pleasure, unable to stop the occasional giggle. "You are the sexiest dork ever."

When Suzaku pulled back he looked a little stunned. "That's… kind of sweet." He slid the bottle out of Lelouch's hands and moments later something cool and slick pressed against and into Lelouch, making him gasp. "I'm still going to punish you for not following orders."

Lelouch tensed at that. The threat was likely nothing; Suzaku sounded playful and teasing; but he'd had to deal with whims and punishments before and… "What kind of punishment?"

Suzaku chuckled. "The sexy kind." He really was a dork. Lelouch relaxed and wound his fingers through Suzaku's hair, marveling at the texture.

"Hmm… feels good." Suzaku smiled and his fingers slowed down thrusting and stretching Lelouch as he leaned into Lelouch's hands. "Maybe your punishment'll be to do this whenever I want."

Lelouch pressed against Suzaku's fingers, reminding him what he was doing. "Anything but that." He trailed his hands down through Suzaku's hair to settle at the base of his neck. "Please, Suzaku, _anything_…"

Focus renewed, Suzaku leaned down and kissed Lelouch hard as he slid his fingers out and positioned himself. It felt a little different – stickier more than slick, due to the condom Suzaku was wearing, but it was still amazing.

It was mid-afternoon on a weekday. Kids were at school, their parents were at work, and Lelouch felt free to be as loud as he wanted as Suzaku pounded him into the mattress. "Suzaku, _ah_, harder!" His fingers slipped on Suzaku's back, scrambling to get a hold as Suzaku cursed and took Lelouch at his word, gripping his hips tightly and thrusting into him faster and harder. "Oh, _oh_, yes… _please_ more…"

When Suzaku bent down to kiss him, Lelouch bucked and arched and came as Suzaku swallowed his cries. With a deep groan and a few more harsh, sharp thrusts, Suzaku followed him.

For a moment, they lay together trying to catch their breath. Then Lelouch turned his head and Suzaku shifted slightly and they were kissing, basking in the afterglow and the sheer pleasure of being together.

"That was amazing."

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku's praise. He'd thought so too, but didn't exactly have a point of reference. "I like this bed. It smells like you."

Suzaku kissed his cheek and slid out of him. "Feel free to go to sleep. Sex seems to take a lot out of you."

Indeed, Lelouch could feel himself drifting away. "Mkay. Just for a few minutes."

"Sure." Suzaku smiled and kissed him again and the last thing Lelouch remembered before sleep overtook him was Suzaku's fond smile.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Are you completely satisfied with your long distance plan?"

Of all the things Lelouch had expected to wake up to, Suzaku the telemarketer was not one of them. He padded quietly over to where Suzaku was working (the kitchen table as there was no other space big enough in the tiny apartment) trying not to disturb him.

"Yes, but with the premium package, you can–" Suzaku sighed and crossed another name off a list. There were a lot of uncrossed names.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku from behind, loving the way Suzaku relaxed into them after a momentary startle. "I stole some sweatpants. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Suzaku stood and turned around and kissed Lelouch's hair. "They're easy to take off."

Lelouch chuckled and tilted his head for a proper kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh." Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, something Lelouch was grateful for since he hadn't bothered to throw on a shirt. "Other job. It's nothing."

Suzaku clearly hadn't enjoyed doing it. Lelouch smiled and untucked Suzaku's shirt, placing his palms on Suzaku's back. The skin there was warm. "Have you considered another field of income earning?"

Clearly distracted by Lelouch's actions, Suzaku played along. "Like what?" He kissed along Lelouch's neck.

It felt heavenly. "Well. Prostitution, for example."

_That_ got Suzaku's attention. "What?" And not really in a good way.

Lelouch giggled. "I feel bad about distracting you from your job, so… I would like to hire you as my escort." He waggled his eyebrows. "Of course, any additional service will be appropriately compensated for as well…"

Suzaku did not look impressed. "Lelouch, I don't know what you're getting at…"

"Let me stay here," Lelouch interrupted. "I'll pay whatever you think reasonable, and I'll even cook for you. But I still want to go out with you and have sex with you, and I don't want your stupid job to cut into that. Besides…" He reached up and caressed Suzaku's face. "You looked so tired when we met. You should take better care of yourself."

Suzaku stared at him. "We met twelve hours ago and you want to move in?"

For Lelouch, it really was a perfect solution. Schneizel would never be able to find him (until he was ready to be found) and Lelouch liked Suzaku, liked being with him. "Name your price, Suzaku."

Suzaku was still staring. Finally, he gave a soft snort and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Lelouch's. "First night's rent."

Lelouch grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. "Stingy."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"…"

"What?"

"I think we ruined your sweatpants."

"They're sweatpants, Lelouch. A few vegetable oil stains aren't going to ruin them."

"Okay." There was a pause. "Is it typical to have sex as often as we do?"

Suzaku chuckled. "You mean every time we're alone together?" He slid out of Lelouch, shifting so that Lelouch could rest his head against his arm. "No. I doubt we can keep up this pace."

"We could try." Lelouch looked at him hopefully and Suzaku laughed. "What? I mean, it's not so…" he interrupted himself with a yawn. "Oh. Sleepy again."

Suzaku hid his grin, not wanting Lelouch to think he was making fun of him, and just picked Lelouch up princess-style. Rather than sputtering or complaining, Lelouch just curled into his arms. "You're so cute."

"Marketable point," Lelouch mumbled indistinctly. "Target age groups: females 25-30 and gay men 20-40."

"Right." Suzaku had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm not quite in that age range, but whatever."

"Statistics are flawed in any case. Don't take into account how good you feel inside of me."

"…you're a little bit weird, aren't you?" Suzaku asked rhetorically, carrying Lelouch to the bed. Lelouch probably would have agreed, but he was already asleep. "But you're also the prettiest, sweetest, most completely clueless guy I've ever been with." He tucked Lelouch in, feeling a warm rush at the sight of him sleeping contentedly in his bed. "I kinda want to keep you."

Lelouch didn't stir, not even when Suzaku kissed him one last time before returning to the kitchen to finish his calls.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

After supper, Suzaku pilled the dishes in the sink and kissed Lelouch briefly on the lips. "I've got to go to work. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Wha- oh." The hotel. Lelouch had nearly forgotten. "Can you bring my stuff back when you come?" He might have put up more of a fuss, but it had been nearly a full day since he'd written something and his brain and fingers were getting antsy.

"Will do." Suzaku's nose wrinkled with distaste. "You sure you want those shirts?"

"I'm not leaving this apartment without them." Lelouch smiled at Suzaku's complete incomprehension. "If you forget them, I suppose I'll just have to lounge around on your bed, naked and _longing _for you."

Suzaku laughed. "Your argument is poor and your punishment more of a reward. Speaking of…" He grabbed Lelouch's hand and placed it on his head. "Go on."

It took Lelouch a moment to remember what Suzaku was getting at before he threaded his fingers through Suzaku's curls and massaged his scalp. Suzaku practically melted. "You have wonderful hands."

"Hmm… this is kind of turning me on." Lelouch stepped closer to Suzaku.

"Me too," Suzaku admitted, pressing a gentle kiss to Lelouch's lips. "But I really have to go."

Lelouch released him. "Remember the shirts."

"Or you'll end up naked on my bad, I know." Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch smiled back. "Well… that'll probably happen anyways, but still…"

Suzaku stole one last kiss before dashing out the door. Lelouch sighed after him before rummaging around for a pen and paper and a ruler. He was inspired.

Suzaku was not.

The worst part of working the graveyard shift was the drunk rush from ten to one. After two thirty, things generally slowed down enough that Suzaku could deal with inventory or other issues. Of course, there was the occasional late-night arrival, but generally they were at least as tired as Suzaku, and sometimes they were Lelouch.

He realized he was smiling idiotically to himself when the door opened, at almost the exact same time Lelouch had come in yesterday. "Can I help you?"

"Possibly." An attractive young man smiled at him. "I'm looking for this boy."

It was a picture of Lelouch. Suzaku frowned. "Sorry, I don't…"

"Really?" The man interrupted. "You have a poster of him right there."

Suzaku frowned at looked at the poster. Then at the picture. Then at his memory of Lelouch, eyes closed and mouth open as he arched under Suzaku in the throes of orgasm. "Holy shit."

"Not quite holy," The man corrected. "Although some fans might debate that. Have you seen him?"

For a moment, Suzaku wavered. Lelouch had lied to him, slept with him under false pretences, dragged Suzaku into whatever he was running from, and even forced his way into Suzaku's home! He owed him nothing. "There was someone who checked in yesterday under the name 'Lelouch Lamperouge'."

"That's him."

"I thought he was a girl at first, until he spoke," Suzaku explained. "He was wearing really weird clothes and dark glasses." He checked the computer quickly. "He's in room… oh. Um. He checked out earlier today. Sorry."

The man looked intrigued at that. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"Well…" Suzaku frowned in thought. "It was after the check-out time, so we billed him for the day. Probably he had to leave town. If he was staying, he might as well have kept the room."

"Very helpful. Thank you for your time." The man smiled and passed Suzaku a fifty. "I was, of course, never here." Suzaku smiled back, nodded, and pocketed the bill, waiting until the man was gone to let the smile fall from his face.

Four hours. Four hours until his shift was over and he could go home.

Four hours until he could corner that lying bastard Lelouch vi Britannia and find out what his game was.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch had completely lost track of the time, on his second pot of tea and third pen (Suzaku needed better quality writing tools) by the time Suzaku got home. One of the relentless melodies he'd had running through his head refused to leave and he kept humming it softly as Suzaku walked in.

"Welcome home." Lelouch poured another mug of tea and offered it to Suzaku.

Suzaku looked at him for a long moment before taking the cup, placing it carefully on the table, and grabbing Lelouch's shoulders and kissing him hard. Lelouch melted instantly in his arms, kissing back and letting Suzaku steer him to the bedroom.

"How was work?"

Suzaku grunted as he threw his shirt off, struggling with his pants. Lelouch, in far simpler clothes, was already naked and on his bed. As promised. "Interesting." He fished out some lube and a condom and pushed Lelouch to his back. "We can talk about it or I can fuck you. Pick."

"Ah." Lelouch flushed at the vulgarity, but rallied quickly. "The second one, please."

Satisfied that Lelouch would probably stop talking now, Suzaku pinned him down and kissed and bit at his neck as he prepared him. Lelouch moaned and sighed happily under him, completely pliant and relaxed, even when Suzaku started pushing into him.

"Suzaku…"

"Shh…" Suzaku really didn't want to hear Lelouch right now. "Just… quiet." It was easy to slide into Lelouch, they fit together beautifully and Lelouch was being obediently quiet as Suzaku pressed in. "Lelouch…"

He looked incredible. His face was flushed and he was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. The morning light was soft and lit one eye a vibrant purple (how the hell had Suzaku missed _that _little clue?) while the other one, still in shade, was dark as it gazed steadily at Suzaku. Suzaku kissed him lightly and rocked his hips, loving the little gasp that Lelouch made and tried to stifle. "Just like that, Lelouch." Once Suzaku hit a steady rhythm, gentle and patient, he focused more on Lelouch's throat and chest, nipping and sucking and leaving as many marks as he could.

Lelouch remained non-verbal, but he couldn't stop himself from making noises, gasps and sighs and the occasional hitch in his breath that turned into a moan. As long as he wasn't talking, as long as he wasn't _lying_, Suzaku drank it all in, along with the taste and sensation and scent and vision of Lelouch under him, wanting him.

"You're beautiful." Suzaku held Lelouch's head in place as he pressed kiss after kiss against his lips, always moving away just as Lelouch was about to respond, messing with his breathing. "So very beautiful." He let one hand slide down Lelouch's body to hold his hip as he thrust harder and faster, still placing teasing kisses on Lelouch's lips and face, making Lelouch whine with frustration and pant with desire.

Suzaku wanted to see him come. "Lelouch." A light peck against his lips. "C'mon, Lelouch." A nip at his lower lip. "Come _on_."

Lelouch sucked in a gasp of air as his body shuddered and tightened around Suzaku. Suzaku swooped down and covered his mouth tightly with his own, tasting Lelouch's cries as he thrust harder and faster and…

"…that was different."

Lelouch's eyes were dark and serious. Suzaku looked away from their frank gaze. "We've had sex four times. I'm pretty sure you'd need a bigger baseline to call something 'different'."

Lelouch cupped Suzaku's face and turned it to face him. "It _was_ different." He kissed Suzaku gently. "What's wrong?"

Suzaku pulled away. "I guess we might as well have it out now." He wasn't sure why he'd hesitated when he got home. It was just… seeing Lelouch like that, greeting him domestically like a real lover… well, it would be better to get it over with. "I know who you are."

Lelouch snorted. "Took you long enough." He smiled. "What, was that you showing off then? It was good."

"No, it wasn't me showing off it was… why didn't you tell me?"

There was a moment's pause before Lelouch said, slowly and clearly, "There were posters of me everywhere. There isn't a single inch of me you haven't seen. I didn't tell you at first because I didn't want anyone to know, but later, I just thought it was kind of cute. And funny." He cocked his head to the side. "Are you mad?"

"You lied to me!" Suzaku sputtered.

Lelouch frowned. "No. I gave you my name – my sister and I were born 'Lamperouge' and only acquired the vi Britannia name legally recently. I like you. I like having sex with you and I like being with you. Nothing I said was untrue."

"Well, you… I…" Suzaku felt his indignation slipping away from him. "Huh."

"Don't be mad." Lelouch smiled. "Here, punishment." He reached up and ran his fingers through Suzaku's hair.

"Wow, that feels really good. You're going to win every argument we have this way, aren't you?"

"Planning on it!" Lelouch kissed Suzaku again and this time Suzaku kissed back. "Feel better?"

"Much." Suzaku sighed. "Oh! Wait, there was a guy looking for you."

Lelouch's marvellous fingers stopped. "What did he look like?"

Suzaku shivered a little at Lelouch's dark, serious tone. "Um. Tallish, girly hair, really blue eyes…"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed and Suzaku shivered again. This was _not_ a side he'd seen of his new lover before. "Kanon. Was he alone?"

"Yeah." Suzaku frowned as Lelouch got up and grabbed his clothes. "Lelouch, what's wrong…"

"He'll be here any second." Lelouch tossed Suzaku a shirt. "With my brother. I want to be at least dressed when they get here."

"Don't worry," Suzaku tried to reassure Lelouch. "I told them that you checked out yesterday and that you probably left town."

There was a rather insistent knock at the door and Lelouch just shot Suzaku a look and tossed him his pants. "Can they come in or do you want me to take this elsewhere?" He asked. "I'm sorry to get you mixed up in this."

"How the hell did they…" Suzaku shook himself. "No, I want you to stay here. If they try anything…"

Lelouch kissed his cheek. "You're kind of wonderful, Suzaku Kururugi."

The knocking came again and Lelouch slipped away to open the door.

By the time Suzaku finished dressing, the girly haired man and another, larger blond man were sitting with Lelouch at his kitchen table. "…hello."

"Ah. The accomplice." The blond man's mild and self-assured tone made the hairs on the back of Suzaku's neck stand on end for some reason. Two words and he already felt like he was being mocked. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He stood and offered his hand. "I'm Lelouch's elder brother, Schneizel."

They didn't look a thing alike, but Lelouch wasn't contradicting him. Suzaku took the offered hand and shook it. "Suzaku Kururugi."

"Concierge and telemarketer." Schneizel was _definitely_ mocking him. "Lelouch has… odd tastes."

"Leave him alone," Lelouch growled from the table. "You still haven't dealt with me, Schneizel."

Schneizel turned from Suzaku (_dismissively_, Suzaku thought, trying not to bristle). "What is there to deal with? I've found you, your game is over and now you'll come home."

"Oh?" Lelouch leaned forward. "Really. This isn't hide-and-seek, Schneizel. Just because you hunted me down doesn't mean I'll passively follow you around. I know what you were planning and it's complete bullshit."

Kanon sighed. "The business side of the music industry is complicated."

"I'm not doing it for the money," Lelouch snapped. "I'm… I _was_ doing it for Euphie and Nunnally."

"And how do you think _they_ reacted when they woke up to find you missing?"

"Now Kanon," Schneizel interrupted. "Guilt trips serve no one." Indeed, Lelouch looked incredibly guilty all of a sudden. He must really care about… wait, weren't those his backup singers?

"My apologies." If Schneizel's tone was mild and self-assured, Kanon's was smug and amused. They both acted like they'd already won. And, judging from Lelouch's conflicted expression, perhaps they had.

"Don't do it."

…huh. That had sounded like Suzaku's voice. And now everyone was looking at him. He must have said that. But why? "Don't give into them, Lelouch. They're… they're damn _bullies_! You're better than this, and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Schneizel looked completely unimpressed. "Support him through your lucrative minimum wage jobs?"

Lelouch stood up and thrust a binder at Schneizel's chest. "Here."

Schneizel looked surprised before opening it and leafing through it. "…how many are there?"

"Seven," Lelouch answered. "And at least five more decent ones still cooking. You always complained that I never wrote love ballads, well now you can fill a whole album."

Schneizel snorted, still leafing through the booklet. "These are duets and solos."

Lelouch smiled. "I can arrange them into the usual trios, but I was planning on mailing them to you. I wasn't planning on coming back."

"Impossible." Schneizel shook his head. "You're the frontman."

"I _was _the frontman," Lelouch corrected. "I'm done. The fact that you were even considering replacing my only reasons for doing this in the first place…"

"We were just bouncing ideas." Kanon sighed. "Honestly, you artistic types are so temperamental."

Lelouch's unimpressed look was identical to Schneizel's. Maybe they _were_ brothers. "You were bouncing ideas about _my_ life and _my_ sisters without consulting any of us. That stops now."

"You want a seat at the table?"

Lelouch looked his brother in the eye. "I want three."

"Fine." Schneizel gave in easily. "It's dull and monotonous, but if you want to be included, you're in." He looked at Lelouch with some fondness. "Did it ever occur to you to just _ask_?"

Rather than embarrass or upset Lelouch, that just seemed to amuse him. "Right. Because that had a chance of working."

Suzaku couldn't help smiling. It looked like everything was resolved and this was leading to a happy ending of Lelouch reunited with his brother and… and leaving…

His smile faded. He'd been rather looking forward to keeping Lelouch around. For a while, at least.

As if that thought triggered it, Schneizel turned to him, looking like he'd forgotten Suzaku was there at all. "Oh, yes. Well, say goodbye to your friend, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked like he'd forgotten about Suzaku as well, only he looked as stricken as Suzaku was at the thought of parting.

"Um… I… I'll get your stuff." It might have been cowardly, but Suzaku immediately retreated before Lelouch could say something stupid like he was sorry or it had been fun or… or goodbye. Lelouch had a few (ugly) shirts and a pair of pants and that was it, but it took Suzaku a few minutes to compose himself before he shoved them into a plastic bag.

When he came out, Lelouch was scowling.

"Here." Suzaku thrust the bag at Lelouch, Lelouch looked at it, raising an arrogant eyebrow, and Kanon sighed and took it for him.

"I've been informed that this is hardly _gentlemanly_," Lelouch said, writing something down in a little book. "But I feel that you should be recompensed for your time and generosity, and there simply isn't enough time to purchase an appropriate gift." He tore a piece of paper off and handed it to Suzaku. A check. Suzaku felt ill.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little brother," Schneizel added smoothly over Suzaku's stunned silence. "If you have anything you need, please feel free to contact _me_." _And not Lelouch_ went unsaid, but clearly understood. Suzaku nodded numbly, unable to formulate an appropriate response as Schneizel herded Lelouch and Kanon out the door.

A check. That was what their time together had meant to Lelouch. Not even a proper goodbye, or any indication that Suzaku would be missed, just a piece of paper worth…

…ten bucks? The hell? The _movie_ cost more than that!

Suddenly Suzaku was both sad and _insulted_! What the hell was Lelouch trying to pull?

And then something caught Suzaku's eye in the 'memo' field of the check.

_Flight 296, gate Y. Bring your passport._

No way. There was no chance… it took Suzaku five minutes to locate his passport and another ten to arrange a ride to the airport. At no point did he consider not leaving.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"It's Lelouch!"

"Oh my god, he's here!"

"I love you!"

Schneizel kept a bland smile on his face. "Kanon, what's the cost/benefit ratio of a private jet again?"

"Still dependent on how much security we have to rent to get through the crowds," Kanon answered easily. "The margin is getting closer, and the private jet would likely be able to house bunk beds."

"Crunch the numbers when we get back."

Lelouch ignored them both. It looked like Suzaku either hadn't gotten the message or hadn't gotten to the airport on time. Or he had and just decided not to come. No matter what, it meant that Lelouch, even cheating, had lost the little bet with his brother that Suzaku wouldn't fight to stay with him. Lelouch was used to losing to his brother, but it had never mattered this much before.

"Cheer up." Schneizel seemed to read Lelouch's mind. "There are plenty of blue-collar high school students out there. We'll find you one that _doesn't _stick his nose where it doesn't belong."

Lelouch had rather liked that about Suzaku. He'd liked a lot of things about Suzaku.

"Sir, we've cleared a path."

"Thank you." Schneizel was always polite to the hired help, especially when they were armed. "Lead the way, please."

Lelouch knew enough to paste a small smile on his face and walk beside Schneizel as if they were brothers on good terms and he didn't want to just run away again. Kanon casually flanked his other side, looking prissy but ready to bodily insert himself between Lelouch and any threats. If the man had been less insufferable, Lelouch might have even appreciated his many skills.

"-louch!"

Lelouch faltered before shaking his head to clear it. There was no chance… Kanon's hand at the small of his back kept him moving, thankfully, preventing him from making a complete fool of himself by stopping and searching the crowd for someone who wasn't there.

"Lelouch, we love you!" If one shrill, high-pitched fangirl wasn't enough, the off-tune shriek of three of them together was plenty. Lelouch's smile wavered.

"Let me through, dammit! Lelouch!"

Lelouch froze. Schneizel looked at him, eyes narrowed, and Lelouch's mind raced. "Think about how it'll look if you grab me and force me out." The words came rushing out in a panicked torrent. "Public opinion, speculation of abuse…"

Schneizel still didn't look pleased, but he stepped back slightly. Lelouch grinned and raced towards the clump of guards (seven of them) fighting to hold back a determined…

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's relieved cry was followed by an 'oof' as something slipped past his guard and slammed into his stomach. Lelouch physically yanked the guards aside and pulled Suzaku's bent-over form into a hug.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"That's 'cause you're a dolt." Lelouch laughed at Suzaku's disgruntled retort, sighing happily as Suzaku straightened up and hugged him back. "I mean… free plane tickets to Pendragon? How could I say no?"

Schneizel placed a firm hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Let's not make a scene." His voice held the promise of _consequences_. Suzaku grudgingly pulled back, only to have Lelouch grab his neck and press their lips together in a demanding kiss.

The faint flashes of camera phones and occasional hysterical screams faded away in the sensation of Lelouch's body against his, Lelouch's lips and teeth and tongue, Lelouch's fingers, nestling in his hair in that way that made his knees weak and his eyelashes flutter and… "We are in so much trouble."

Lelouch laughed. "As long as it's 'we', I don't have a problem with that." He kissed Suzaku one more time, lightly, and laced their fingers together. "Ever ridden in a limo?"

"…no."

"It's fun! The seats are incredibly comfortable and wide enough that you could easily fuck me."

Suzaku choked on the air he was breathing at Lelouch's cheerful declaration, shuddering as he felt Schneizel's glare at the back of his neck. "Um… maybe that's…"

Lelouch turned to him, smiling brilliantly. "Relax, Suzaku. I know this isn't what you signed up for, but…" Another kiss, this one wet and lingering. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"I'll hold you to that." Suzaku chuckled fondly as Lelouch pulled him into the awaiting stretch limo.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"…we are _not_ doing anything with your brother sitting right there, _watching_!"

*_sigh_* "_Fine_."


End file.
